The What If? Scenario
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: The summary is inside. Also, if you don't like fics with Ducky, don't read it, although I'd love it if you did. NO Ducky/ Jenny slash! It gets more Jibbs later though. R and R!
1. Chapter 1

So I realized there aren't any, if any, very few, stories about Ducky, which if you think about it is pretty sad. Putting my rambling aside, I now bring you a Ducky fic.

Oh, just to be clear, it is my thought on Ducky not having children, in my mind he does. And this is that story.

London, England: 1969

A man of about 22 sat silently in the waiting room of the hospital; he had been waiting for what seemed like ours. Finally, a doctor came out, "Are you Donald Mallard?"

"Yes," the man said in a Scottish accent.

"You may go and see your daughter now." The young man beamed as he was led to the hospital room. He looked to see his wife holding their daughter in her arms. She smiled at him and motioned for him to come over to her and their child.

"Isn't she beautiful?" She said to him.

"She certainly is." He said as he kissed his wife's forehead. His wife grinned and said, "Would you like to hold her?" He nodded and took the child in his arms.

"Donny?"

"Yes my dear?"

"We should name her."

"What would you propose?"

"One of the songs by the Beatles."

"The Beatles?"

"Sure, I love the name Prudence."

"Prudence?"

"Yes. Anyway dear, the lyrics fit her." He smiled and looked at his un- named daughter. His wife was right, they did.

"Dear?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I went to get a glass of water?"

"No dear, it'll give me time to think of her name." He kissed both mother and child and walked out of the room.

When he came back, he saw his wife was asleep. He took their daughter and put her in the cot by the bed. Donald took his wife's hand before he too, fell asleep. The next morning he awoke to his daughter's crying. Seeing that his wife still wasn't awake, he calmed his daughter to sleep once again. An hour later, his wife still wasn't awake, and their daughter was crying once more.

"Evey?" She didn't respond. He then got a better look at her, her lips were blue. Quickly, he called for a nurse or a doctor. Once they arrived, they looked at her and said, "Mr. Mallard, it looks as if your wife has suffered from an anaphylactic shock. There is no way to revive her. I'm sorry for your loss." Donald Mallard looked at his now dead wife on the hospital bed. He saw his daughter in her cot who was crying now and held her.

"Your mother would have wanted me to name you." He said to the infant.

A few days later, Donald Mallard walked into his house with his daughter in his arms.

"Welcome to your new home Jennifer Prudence Mallard."

**First order of business, someone please tell me how to put new content on the 2****nd**** chapter tab, that would be REALLY helpful, especially if you want another chapter of **_**Again?**_** And this story you have just finished. I hope you liked it, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in the Middle East, 1971

Donald Mallard looked at his two year old daughter playing in the sand with some native children. He had been told he was being quite foolish bringing a baby into the desert, but he couldn't bear the thought of not having his precious child with him for three months. He figured he had done quite well with her, seeing as they only had two weeks left of the expedition. The now Doctor went to get his daughter when he heard gun shots. He looked as his daughter and the other children screamed in fear. Dr. Mallard watched as women, men, and children were being shot. Then, he couldn't see his daughter.

"Dr. Mallard, get over hear and do autopsies on these bodies." He did as he was told

and went to the site. Taking out the first of his instruments, he heard men and women shouting to him not to cut their children open. To his dismay, he had to go against the families wishes. He wept each time the parents wept. He ached with the pain the parents ached with. With each body he felt cold and heartless, but he knew that if he had Prue, he would be okay. Countless hours later, he looked for his daughter among the living. She wasn't there. He searched among the bodies, she wasn't there either. It was then that he knew the pain of the parents of the children he had dismembered. He already new the pain of loss, of how much it hurt, but this was different. The only thing he had left of his wife, his only child, his baby daughter, Jennifer Prudence Mallard, was gone, and he didn't know if she was alive or dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that my last chapter wasn't a very happy chapter, and I'm sorry to say it may not get happy again for a while…please bear with me.**

London, England, 1977

Dr. Mallard sat at a table in a local café. Across from him was a detective who had been hired seven and a half years earlier to help him find his daughter.

"Dr. Mallard, I believe we may have to give up hope on finding your daughter." Donald looked at him in disbelief.

"You aren't serious about that?"

"Dr. Mallard, I try never to joke with my clients." The Doctor gave him the same look as before.

"We've been searching for your daughter for almost eight years now Donald, I think it's time for you to move on."

"How can you say such a thing? How would you like it, if you had a child and they went missing?" Dr. Mallard watched the expression on the face of the man sitting beside him.

"I know, you would do the exact same thing I was doing and you wouldn't think about quitting until you found her."

"Dr. Mallard," the detective said, "I'm sorry, but I can't help you anymore, your daughter is a lost cause. Good day, Doctor." Donald looked at the officer with a sheer look of shock written on his face as he watched his only hope of ever finding his daughter walk out of the café and vanish forever.

**I warned you. By the way, would you like if I started going into his daughter's point of view? It would make the chapters longer; besides, she's 8, so I think she can make decisions for herself now. Anyway, just a thought. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You now get another Chapter! Huzzah! Okay, anyway, I did as some of you (and me) wanted, and added Ducky's daughter in here. Also, forgive me for any crazy mistakes (I am not from Europe, nor have I ever been to England or Scotland, though that would be awesome!) to any of the phrases used. If you know any English, Scottish phrases that would be good in the story (not swearing phrases) I would love the input. And now, on to the story…**

Richmond, VA, 1979

Jenny woke with a start.

"Jenny, what's the matter?" Her father said coming into the room.

"I had another nightmare." She said.

"What was it about?"

"You were in it, and another man with brown hair and glasses was in it too. I was looking at the man when all of a sudden there were gun sounds and then dust was everywhere! Then I couldn't find the man I was looking at, and then I kept running and running and couldn't find anyone, and then you saved me Daddy." Her father froze.

"Were you in a desert?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Jenny's father looked at the clock on his daughter's nightstand and said, "You need to go to sleep now, okay? You have to wake up in the morning for school."

"Yes, sir." He tucked his daughter into bed and walked out of the room.

Edinburgh, Scotland, 1979

Dr. Donald Mallard knocked on the door to his old family home.

"Hello Mr. Mallard," the man who answered the door said.

"Hello Thomas." The young man replied, "Is mother here?"

"Yes, she's in the drawing room."

"Thank- you." Mr. Mallard walked into the drawing room.

"Donald!" His mother said when he walked in.

"Hello mother."

"Sit down, tell me dear, why are you here?" He sat beside his mother.

"Well Mother, do you remember when I told you I was looking for another job?"

"Yes."

"I came to tell you that I was hired as a Medical Examiner."

"Oh, really dear? For whom?"

"The United States of America. To be more specific, in Washington, D.C."

"My dear that is a long way away."

"I know, Mother, that is why I came here, to ask if you wanted to go with me."

"Leave my family and my friends? Not that I am complaining about leaving your Aunt. Wretched woman, but going across the pond to America?"

"Please Mother. I leave in a week."

"I'll think about it and then get back to you on the subject."

"Thank- you Mother." The now M.E. said.

"You are welcome." She kissed him on the cheek and he left his mother's house.

**Tell me how you liked it. Also, if you read the note beforehand please think about that. REVIEW! Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this, but I had writers block, besides school is crazy. I hope you like it…**

Richmond, VA, 1979

Jenny sat in the principal's office swinging her legs back and forth, waiting for her father to come. She didn't know why she was here, and hoped she wasn't in trouble. Finally, her father came in.

"Hello," the principal said standing up, "I am Jenny's principle Richard Emmons. You must be her father."

"Yes, is there anything wrong?"

"No, on the contrary, I have come to discuss your daughter's recent test grades. They seem to be well above the other children in her grade."

"Really?" Her father said.

"Yes, if you want, we were thinking of putting her in the grade above her."

"Could I see the test scores?"

"Yes, of course." The principal handed the child's folder over to her father. He looked over the tests for a few minutes.

"Could you give me a day or two to think this over Mr. Emmons?"

"Sure."

"Thank- you. Is that all?" Jenny's father asked.

"Yes." He said, getting up to shake the other man's hand.

"Come on Jenny, let's go home."

"Okay, Daddy." The child said. Father and daughter walked out of the office.

District of Columbia, Virginia, 1979

Donald Mallard stepped out of the airplane he was on. Stretching, he looked around at the scene before him. Noticing everyone else was leaving, he found his mother, and led her to the baggage claim.

"Donald you'll adore the house that I bought for you," his mother said as they sat in the taxi.

"You've said that Mother." He replied. Thirty minutes later, the taxi pulled up to the house. Mother and son got out of the car and looked at the house. It was a two story Victorian with a wrap around porch.

"Can you afford this Mother?" Dr. Mallard asked.

"Yes. Your father left us an enormous fortune." The older woman replied. "Come along dear, we have much unpacking to do." He rolled his eyes, excited that he was starting his new job next week.

**I know, short chapter, I hope the next one is longer. Anyway, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for sticking with me. Someone asked why Ducky's mother would tell him about the large fortune. To tell you the truth, I didn't even realize I wrote that and I was trying to make it longer. But for the story's purposes, let's just say Ducky's mom is forgetful.**

Richmond, VA, 1979

"Jenny?"

"Yes Daddy?" The ten- year- old said.

"Do you remember what your principle told you?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to go to the grade above you and be in fifth grade?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, we'll talk to your principal and see when you can start."

The next day, Jenny was again in the principal's office to discuss when she would start fifth grade.

"We could put her in after Christmas break." The principal said to Jenny's father.

"Do you think she'd be able to grasp the material?"

"I think she'd do fine."

"What do you think Jenny?" Her father asked.

"I want to start after Christmas break."

"Christmas break it is." He replied.

District of Columbia, VA 1979

Donald Mallard parked the car he'd been issued and stepped out. Looking around he saw where the body was and went to examine it.

"Who are you?" A man said to him after a few minutes. Dr. Mallard turned to see a man with a mustache and sandy blonde hair looking down at him.  
"I'm the new M.E. Dr. Donald Mallard."

"I didn't hear of a new M.E. Where are you from? England?" The man said to him.

"Scotland." He replied.

"Can you tell me the C.O.D?"

"Multiple gun shot wounds to the chest."

"You'll do." The man said before walking off.

"Who was that?" Dr. Mallard said to a man close by.

"Agent Franks. He's the leader of the team that's here doing this crime scene."

**I know, you're probably thinking Franks? Really? You have to remember, Gibbs doesn't join the team till later. Or you just don't like Franks and you **_**really**_** wish I hadn't put him in this story. Don't worry Gibbs 'll come. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Richmond, VA 1987

Jenny walked up to the podium and looked at everyone around her. It was graduation, and she was valedictorian. As she got ready to do her speech, she looked to make sure her father was there. He wasn't. She knew he would never have missed this day, but his job was very hectic. Jenny went on with her speech. As she said her conclusion, one of her teacher's came up to her and whispered in her ear, "Jenny, your father has been shot."

Jenny's face drained of all color. She read the rest of her speech and left the auditorium. On her way out, the principle gave her her diploma. She quickly grabbed it, ran to her car and drove to where she had been told the crime scene was.

District of Columbia, VA 1987

Donald Mallard looked at the man before him lying on the ground.

"T.O.D?" Franks said.

"About three hours ago."

"Who is it Probie?" Franks said turning to his newest agent.

"It's Jasper Shepard sir."

"Who is Jasper Shepard probie?"

"He was a retired Army Lieutenant. He lives not far from here in Richmond."

"Dad!" They heard someone cry. She ducked under the tape to get to her father.

"Get her outta here Probie." The man did as he was told and went over to the girl.

"Ma'am we need you to clear the area, this is a crime scene."

"But you can't do that! He's my father!"

"I'm afraid we can." She stood there glaring at him.

"What's your name?" She asked her arms crossed.

"Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Well Agent Gibbs, I'm going to say this once." He didn't wait for her response.

"I can use force."

"You wouldn't dare." She said. To her disbelief, he picked her up, put her over his shoulder and put her down behind the crime scene tape."


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been a while, but I hope you like this chapter. I also learned that it is illegal not to put a disclaimer on the stories…oops. So now my disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS nor do I own any of the characters, except Ducky's late wife, who I killed off in the first chapter and the plot… which I did not kill off, it is still alive-ish.**

Washington, D.C. 1987

Jenny woke to the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"Hello?" She said opening the door.

"You said you wanted to talk tomorrow? It's tomorrow."

"Agent Gibbs, I didn't think you'd come over to my house."

"Well I did. You gonna let me in or am I going to sit here until you decide you want to talk to me?"

"Come in." Jenny said opening the door wider, "Do you want any coffee?"

"Yeah. Black." A few minutes later, Jenny came out with two cups of coffee.

"I made a list of the people my dad was associated with and a couple of his old girlfriends last night. I don't know how much it'll help you."

"Thanks." Gibbs said taking it from her. "You said yesterday that your father was distant?"

"More than usual. He really became distant once my mother died."

"How long ago was that?"

"When I was three. He never really talked about her much."

"I noticed in your father's files that he adopted a little girl. I figure that was you?"

"I was adopted?" She asked shocked.

"I believe so, unless you have siblings?"

"I do not." Jenny looked at the agent. "I thought we were discussing my father, Agent Gibbs."

"We are. Did any of his girlfriends or acquaintances have anger issues."  
"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer the question Ms. Shepard."

"One of his girlfriends threatened to kill him once."

"What was her name?"

"Nicole, I believe. It did not last very long. My father found out she was married and let their relationship end."

"How long ago was that?"

"Ten or twelve years I think." Jenny paused. "Speaking of relationships-"

"I'm married Ms. Shepard." Jenny was taken aback by this.

"I was not trying to imply anything. I was going to tell you the name of a business associate of my father's. He was the husband of my father's ex- girlfriend. I can't recall his first name, only his last name. It was French. I think it was Benoit?"

**Hope you liked it…though you may be mad at me for making Gibbs married. It's all part of my master plan.**


	9. Chapter 9

Washington, D.C. 1987

Jennifer Shepard walked into the NCIS office.

"Agent Gibbs?" She asked as she stood in front of her desk.

"Yeah?" He asked not looking up from her paperwork.

"You said you had my father's records. Does that tell me anything about my past?" Jethro Gibbs looked up at the red- head.

"Yes."

"May I have the records?"

"Give them back to me when you've read through them. I need them tomorrow."

"Thank- you." She said taking the file from him and walking out of the building.

She got home and looked at the files. In them, she found things that explained much about her dreams she'd had as a child. Jenny poured over them for hours, until she finally fell asleep.

Washington, D.C. 1987

Agent Gibbs walked into the M.E.'s 'lab'.

"Hello Jethro." He said.

"Hey Duck. Franks sent me down to see if there was anything new about the body."

"Not to my knowledge Jethro."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said absent mindedly.

"What's the matter Jethro?"

"I saw the way you looked at our victim's daughter when you first saw her."

"Yes?"

"Do you know her?"

"I think she is my daughter."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

Washington, D.C. 1987

Jenny woke up to hear her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"It's Agent Gibbs. Do you mind if I have those files back?"

"Sure, when do you want me to give them to you?"

"Noon. I'll meet you at a coffee shop near by."

"Okay." She looked at the clock. Ten thirty. Jenny jumped out of bed and went to get ready.

Washington, D.C. 1987

"Ducky?" Gibbs said walking into autopsy, "Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"I think I'll finish up here, Jethro, if you don't mind."

"That's fine, Duck. I just figured you needed a break. If you want I can get you a scone from the coffee shop. I need to get some files from someone."

"Who?"

"She's a redhead."

"Shannon is bringing you your files? It isn't like you to forget things."

"I'm not getting them from Shannon. I'm getting them from Jennifer Shepard, our vic's daughter." Gibbs said.

"On second thought, Jethro." Ducky said, "I think I'll go with you after all."

**The plot thickens...okay, not really, but it will:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now, as I have said, the plot thickens...**

Washington D.C. 1987

Jennifer Shepard walked into the coffee shop to see Gibbs sitting next to a man in glasses and wearing a bowtie.

"Agent Gibbs?" Jenny replied coming up to the table, "I have your files."

"Thanks." He said, motioning her to sit in the seat across from him.

"Hello My Dear," Ducky said extending his hand. "You must be Miss Shepard."

"Jenny." She corrected.

"This is our M.E. Donald Mallard." Gibbs said to Jenny. Just then a waiter came up to Gibbs.

"Sir," she said. "There's a call for you on the phone."

"Excuse me." He said to the other two people with him. Ducky and Jenny watched him walk away and then lapsed into silence.

"Were you and your father close?" Ducky asked, breaking the silence.

"To an extent. I never felt as close as I could have to him. It was almost as if there was no connection between us. I found I was adopted though, so that would explain things."

"How old were you when you were adopted."

"I was two." She replied. There was another moment of silence. Jenny spoke.

"This may sound weird Dr., but I feel as if I know you from somewhere."

"Oh?"

"Almost like a dream." She paused, thinking over what she said, "That's silly though. I'm sure it was nothing."

"What was the dream about?" Ducky asked. Jenny was about to speak again when Gibbs came back.

"Hey, Duck, we gotta go."

"Good bye Jennifer." Ducky said.

"Good- bye Dr. Mallard. It was nice meeting you." Ducky put a tip on the table and the three left the building. As they were walking down the block to their cars, they heard a shot sound. Gibbs pushed the Medical Examiner and the woman to the ground. Instinct, or as he called it, his gut, made the young agent turn to see a slightly tall man with brown hair and a black suit run away with a gun in his hand. Gibbs looked down to see Jenny's expression.

"Did you know him?"

"Yes," she said. "That was Benoit."

**Thick enough? For the record, I forgot the name of Jeanne Benoit's father. I watched NCIS, and La Granuille (sp?) was on there, and I think his name was Philip, but I'm not sure. Tell me if it is. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is longer, but it gets a lot better. Also, if you think some of it is random, it isn't.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the nurse and Shannon's rule number nine.**

Washington D.C. 1987

Jenny sat with Gibbs in the waiting room. Gibbs turned to see a slim woman with straight red hair practically running toward him, "Gibbs!" She yelled. He stood up, "Are you okay?" She said.

"Yeah, Shan, I'm fine. Ducky's the only one who had anything wrong."

"Thank- goodness."

"Where's-?"

"She's at Mom's."

"Are you the family of Dr. Mallard?" A woman said her dirty blonde hair tied up in a pony- tail.

"Yes." Gibbs replied, "Can we see him?"

"Yes, but he specifically asked for a woman named Jenny first."

"I'm Jenny." The other red- head said.

"Come with me."

"How badly is he hurt?" Shannon asked.

"I don't really know. Probably not too bad. He didn't hit the ground very hard." Gibbs replied.

"Who is the girl?" Shannon asked changing the subject.

"Our vic's daughter. She was returning some files to me. She and Ducky both think they're related."

"That's weird. Remember rule number nine?"

"Yeah, never assume. You also said never date a lumber jack, and you did."

"I married a marine who made the poor choice of working with wood." Gibbs' wife corrected, "Besides, you aren't a lumber jack, you're a carpenter."

"They still work with wood." He said smiling at her. She kissed him quickly on the lips. The couple turned to see a boy come in holding his arm. Gibbs saw the nurse that came up to him and Jenny, go to the boy.

"What's your name?" She asked to the boy.

"Anthony." He said.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen." The kid responded. Anthony turned to see a girl standing by the nurse's desk and smiled. The girl of about twelve grinned back.

"Jeanne," the nurse said, "Go behind the counter and do your homework."

Washington D.C. 1987

"Jennifer." Dr. Mallard said when she came in.

"Hi."

"What was that dream about?" Jenny was taken off guard, hoping to forget about the conversation, she said, "It's silly."

"No, tell me." Ducky said.

"Well," Jenny started, "When I was little I'd have this nightmare that I would be playing in a desert with almost like, Middle Eastern children. And in the dream, a big sand storm would come up, and I'd catch a glimpse of a man's face, whom I believe was your's, and I'd yell for him, "Daddy." But he wouldn't come." She stopped, noticing tears streaming down the M.E.'s face.

"What?"

"That actually happened. Were you two in the dream?"

"Yes?" There was silence.

"You're my father?" Jenny said.

"I believe so." Ducky said. A couple minutes later, Gibbs and Shannon came in.

"Hey, Duck, how are you?"

"Fine Jethro." He said, "Just fine."

**Told you the plot thickened. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I skipped to 1990. I felt like the story wasn't going anywhere, so I am going to tell you, La Granuille was the man who killed Jenny's adoptive dad.**

Washington D.C. 1990

Gibbs walked into his house, slamming the door behind him.

"Gibbs." Shannon said walking into the room, "Kelly's asleep." She noticed the look on her husband's face, "What happened?"

"The marines decided to let me join their party."

"What?"

"I leave in a week Shan."

"For-"

"Yeah." He said.

"Daddy?" A girl of about seven said coming in.

"Hey Kel" Gibbs said picking his daughter up.

"Do you have to go away again?"

"Yes, Kelly I do."

"For how long?"

"We'll see. Remember, you can call me."

"I will Daddy." Kelly said. He let her go.

"Daddy?" The little girl said.

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you and Mommy tonight?"

"Sure."

Washington D.C. 1991

"That will conclude our lecture for today." The man said. "If you have any questions for Agent Gibbs, let him know. He will be outside in the hall." Gibbs walked out in the hallway, watching the students go past him. He had a couple kids come up and ask questions, but the others were mostly thinking of taking off. It was Friday. After the students had left, he went to get a drink of water. It had been a year since his wife and daughter's deaths, and he was trying to keep his composure till he got home.

"Agent Gibbs, you probably don't remember who I am but," a woman said behind him. He turned and cut her off before she could say anything further.

"Jen. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I didn't know you were going to work in government. How did that happen?"

"I enjoyed helping you solve my father's death. I know that sounds morbid, but helping you guys out made me want to become an N.I.S. agent." She noticed his face.

"Are you okay, Agent Gi-"

"Jethro."

"Jethro, you seemed depressed during the lecture."

"It's nothing." He looked at his watch, "It's getting late, do you need a ride home?"

"No, I've got my car. Did you hear about Ducky's party?"

"Yeah."

"You going?"

"No, I'm not much for parties. Good- bye Jen."

"Good- bye."

**Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**For those who didn't figure it out, Shannon and Kelly **_**are**_** dead. I repeat they're gone. Well… here's the next chapter.**

Washington D.C. 1993

Gibbs looked up from his desk to see a red head come into the bull pen.

"Jen!" He yelled. She went over to him.

"Do you know where Agent Franks is?"

"What's the problem."

"Nothing. I need to find where his team would be."

"I'm Senior Field Agent on his team."

"So it's here?"

"No Jen, it's in the next building." He said, a slight smirk on his face.

"You two know each other?" Franks said coming up.

"Yeah, we're old friends." Gibbs said.

"Well than in that case, Gibbs, meet your new partner, Jennifer Shepard." Gibbs stared at him.

Washington D.C. 1993

"New partner!" Gibbs practically yelled at Franks when Jenny was out of ear shot.

"Yeah, you need one. You can't work with a dead guy." Franks said.

"But, she's a girl!"

"Look, probie, I hate this situation as much as you do, but the Director thought it would be good to try some girl probies out." Gibbs glared at Franks.

"You're lucky I already know her." Gibbs said to his boss.

**Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know, it's been a while. I've had writers block till about yesterday. Enjoy!**

Washington D.C. 2001

"You two will be going undercover." Franks said.

Gibbs and Jenny looked at their boss with their mouths open.

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"Paris. We have a suspect there and we need you both to bring him back."

"Name?" Jenny asked.

"He's under the alias Jaque Marquis and is traveling with his daughter, Jeanne. He's wanted for the murders of more than a dozen people who worked for the government."

"Who are we posing as?" Gibbs asked.

"Mark and Lauren Harmon. You are on your honeymoon." Franks said to them.

Washington D.C. 2001

Jenny looked over at Gibbs.

"When do we want to pack?" Jenny asked.

"When we get our files." Gibbs said. He noticed the look on Jenny's face.

"You okay?"

"Do you think it's him?"

"Renee?"

"Yes."

"We'll see when we get there."

**Forgive me for Jenny and Gibbs aliases. They are all I could come up with. By the way, I know how to spell Renee, it wouldn't let me use the accent. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter.**

Atlantic Ocean 2001

"Can I ask you a question?" Jenny said turning to the seat beside her.

"Yeah, what?"

"If I were given the chance to do something more with my life, what would you say?"

"It depends," Gibbs said facing her, "on what it is."

"Say it was a promotion." Jenny said. Gibbs studied her face for a minute.

"I would say, go for it."

"Even if it meant leaving you partnerless again?"

"You aren't seriously thinking about getting a promotion are you?" Gibbs asked.

"I've already been asked." Jenny said turning her head out the airplane window.

Paris 2001

Jenny and Gibbs sat at a local cafe. They watched the people walk past.

"Aren't you glad I picked this place Mark?" Jenny said, noticing their target eyeing them.

"Yeah, it's great." Gibbs said looking at Jenny.

"What's the matter?" Jenny said, taking Gibbs' hand in hers.

"I just thought, maybe we should stay here and never leave." Gibbs said. Jenny smiled.

"I think the wine's gotten to you." She said.

**I know short, ah well, more later**


	17. Chapter 17

**Good news, Ducky is mentioned in this chapter. He should be in more to come.**

Paris 2001

Gibbs looked at Jenny. She had been talking on the phone for a while now.

"Who was that?" Gibbs asked once she'd hung up.

"Ducky." Jenny said, she paused before she said what she had been dreading to say to Gibbs the whole trip, "He told me that I am up to get my own team at a new N.C.I.S. agency in L.A." She waited for his reply, knowing it wouldn't be good.

"What's your decision?" Gibbs said as he placed his watch on the dresser.

"I'm not sure yet." Jenny said, trying to hide her surprise, "It's late," she said, "and we have a plane to catch tomorrow." Gibbs smiled at her, crawled into the bed, and they went to sleep.

Atlantic Ocean 2001

Jenny looked at Gibbs, "You okay?" She asked, "You've seemed tense the whole trip."

"I'm fine." Gibbs said looking out the window.

"No, Jethro, you're not. I know you better than that." Jenny replied. Gibbs stared at her for a moment.

"I gotta hit the head." He said to her. Gibbs got out of his seat, and left Jenny alone to process her thoughts. Finally the plane came to its destination.

"Miss Shepard?" A stewardess asked Jenny, "There is a phone call for you."

"Thank- you." Jenny replied. She grabbed her purse and entered the building. Gibbs noticed Jenny's coat, grabbed it along with his carry on and walked out of the building.

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter. It won't have two entries though.**

D.C. 2001

Gibbs looked around the airport. Jenny was nowhere in sight. After about thirty minutes, he left. He hailed a taxi and got in. On the way home, he stared at Jenny's coat. Nonchalantly, he picked it up. Out of the corner of his eye, he was a piece of paper in the right pocket. He took it out and looked at it. On the front was simply written his name. He read it.

_Jethro,_

_I know you wish we could have stayed together in Paris. I do too. I wanted to tell you I have decided to take the job in L.A. Please don't be angry with me. I needed to furthur my career, and this is how I've chosen to do it._

_I love you Jethro,_

_Jenny_

Gibbs looked at the paper a little longer. After studying it, he folded it up and stuck it back into the jacket.

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter. It won't have two entries though.**

D.C. 2001

Gibbs looked around autopsy.

"Jethro!" Ducky said, "What are you doing down here?" He didn't get an answer.

"You couldn't have stopped her even if you tried." Ducky said.

"You did." Gibbs said.

"No, Jethro, I found her. She found me. I did not stop her, she was two. She was scared." Ducky breathed, "I could not stop her, but you can."

"How?" Gibbs asked.

"Go to Los Angeles."

**Yeah, only one chapter again. Oh well. There was Ducky!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope you like it. Oh, I think the girl in the last couple episodes of the season (. the girl who died getting the Renosa Cartel, helped introduce N.C.I.S L.A., and was on C.S.I.: Las Vegas) is Agent Macey. I couldn't remember though, so tell me.**

L.A. 2001

Gibbs walked into the building. He didn't really know where to look for her, he just knew where the building was. He walked into the room to see a woman with a little over shoulder length hair.

"Hi," Gibbs said to her, "I'm Jethro Gibbs. Is there a Jennifer Shepard working here?" The girl looked up and let him, her blue eyes surveying him.

"Yes. I'm Agent Macey. Are you a friend of the victims'?"

"No." Gibbs said, "I'm a friend of Agent Shepard's." As soon as he said that, Jenny came walking in.

"Jethro." She said. He turned.

"Hi Jen." Gibbs said.

L.A. 2001

"What are you doing here?" Jenny said, noticing two of her agents looking at them.

"I came to give you your coat back. You should need it." Gibbs said.

"It doesn't get very cold here in Southern California Jethro." Jenny said. They glared at each other for a minute, before Jenny started to speak again.

"What is the real reason you came?"

"I needed to see you again." Gibbs said, "I needed to make sure you were okay." He paused, "I needed to find you." By now, Jenny was seething. She turned from him and walked toward her desk, trying to busy herself. Gibbs waited for her to say something.

"What!" She yelled.

"What did I do Jen?"

"You tried to find me!" She stated, "You knew where I was."

"That has nothing to do with it Jen and you know it!" Gibbs yelled. Jenny grabbed her purse and walked out of the door. Gibbs stared as she walked away, soon he ran after her.

**Sorry Gibbs is so out of character. It helps with the next chapter. Review! **


	21. Chapter 21

**So, I gave everyone more Ducky!**

L.A. 2001

Jenny walked to her car, hoping to get rid of him. Suddenly, she realized his presence behind her.

"What is wrong with you?" Gibbs asked, "You act like I said something wrong."

"You did!"

"What? That I missed you?"

"No, that you wanted to find me. I'm tired of trying to be found. I've needed to find something or be found all me life." Gibbs stared at her trying to take what she said in.

"You wanna know why I took this job?" Jenny asked, "I took it because I wanted to get lost. I wanted to get away from everything in my life. Forge a new identity for myself." Gibbs stared at her.

"Well, I hope you have fun with that." Gibbs said, "I'll tell Ducky you said 'Hi.'" He walked away leaving her to wish she had said something, anything different.

D.C. 2001

Gibbs walked into autopsy.

"Jethro!" Ducky said, "How did your visit with Jenny go?" Gibbs didn't say anything.

"If it's any consolation Jethro, it took me a long time to find her."

"You sound like my father."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that. It's a sign of weakness." Gibbs and Ducky stared at each other. Gibbs turned and walked out the door.

"Jethro!" Ducky said. Gibbs turned, "I know what your going through. You are not the only one who's lost a wife and child. The only difference between the both of us, is that I lost my child twice."

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I put this chapter in Ducky and Jenny's POVs. Hope you like.**

D.C. 2001

The phone in Ducky's autopsy room rang.

"Hello?" He said.

_"Ducky?"_

"Jen? What's wrong?"

_"I need you to come get me."_

"Where are you?"

_"I'm here in D.C. I wanted to come see you for your birthday."_ Ducky smiled.

"Where are you? Don't you know what's going on?"

_"I'm at the airport. And yes, I do. That's why I need you to come get me. The-" _Her voice was cut off. Ducky heard the familiar sound of the operator on the other end. He got his car keys and went to get his daughter.

D.C. 2001

Jenny stared at the telephone receiver that had so graciously cut her off. She sat down on the bench and waited for her father to get there. She took the card she'd gotton for Ducky out of her bag and stared at it.

_Rule #6: never tell anyone what you're up to. If you do, tell only one person._

She knew it wasn't verbatim, but somehow, reciting this rule, as well as all the others, was keeping her sane; especially in the wake of the disaster that was happening on the T.V. She looked up in time to see the last tower fall to the ground.

**I think I got that rule wrong. Oops. Yeah, wierd chapter, Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know my updates are slow, thanks for being patient!**

D.C. 2001

Ducky looked at the red head sitting in his car.

"Are you okay?" Ducky said.

"Yeah, fine." She said. He pulled up to his house and she got out.

"Thanks." She said grabbing her bag, "I know this isn't a very good birthday for you."

"It's fine." Ducky said unlocking his front door. They stepped inside.

"Grandma isn't here?" She asked.

"No, she went to Scotland for her sister's funeral." Ducky replied. He went into the kitchen. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Ducky saw her.

"Tea?" He asked.

"Sure," Jenny said.

D,C, 2001

Ducky and Jenny sat in the sitting room sipping their tea.

"Has Jethro asked about me since he saw me in L.A.?" Jenny asked.

"No, He got married a month ago though." Ducky replied. Jenny stared at him.

"How long do you think this one will last?" Jenny said.

"It's not for me to say Pr-Jennifer." Ducky said.

"What were you going to call me?" Jenny asked softly with no accusation in her voice.

"Prue." Ducky said. Jenny smiled.

"I remember that name." She said, "Thanks for calling me that again." There was an akward silence that followed, "It's late." Jenny said. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Good night my dear." Ducky said as she walked out of the room.

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I know it's been a while (okay a _long_ while), but you have a new chapter now. **

D.C. 2001

Ducky looked at the man that was laying on his autopsy table. He couldn't stay focused. The doors opened to reveal Gibbs.

"Jethro!" Ducky said, "How are you?" He asked. Gibbs didn't answer.

"Franks is leaving." Gibbs said, "He wants me to take his position."

"Are you?" Ducky asked.

"I don't know yet." Gibbs said.

"You always were the type to do things your own way Jethro, you could do that with your own team." Ducky said.

"Thanks Duck!" Gibbs said walking out of autopsy.

"You're welcome Jethro." Ducky said going back to his work.

D,C, 2001

Gibbs walked into the bar. He had a lot to think about, and talking to his wife was not on the agenda. Besides, his wife would annoy him if he tried to build on his boat.

"What'll ya have?" The bartender asked. Gibbs told him as he sat at the bar. He turned his head and saw a red- head sitting at the end of the bar. He turned when the bartender gave him his drink.

"Jethro?" He heard someone say from the end of the bar.

"Jen?" He said, "What are you doing in D.C.?"

"I came for Ducky's birthday, but with the airports closed, I had to stay here. How are you?"

"Good." Gibbs said.

"Did they find anyone to take my place yet?" Jenny asked.

"They're looking. It will probably be halted for a couple weeks though."

"Because of the-"

"No," Gibbs said, "Franks is leaving and they're trying to find a replacement."

"You were asked weren't you?" Jenny asked. Gibbs cell phone rang. He answered it.

"I gotta go. Bye Jen." He said.

**What would you think if I skipped to the next year? Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I decided to switch to the next year. However, it's not necessarily a full year, more like five months, so it would make it March. **

L.A. 2002

Jenny sat in the airport. She was waiting for the plane that would take her on the case her director had assigned to her. She knew it would take a while and didn't know what to expect. All she knew was that she was trying to find a group of terrorists in Israel, _and_ this may be the most important case of her life.

D,C, 2002

Ducky watched from the sidelines as his friend tried to adjust to life as the Senior Agent. At this moment in time, he was yet again reprimanding his newest agent, one Anthony DiNozzo. He'd come straight from a precinct in Baltimore and was trying to get used to the way his boss directed him. He watched as Gibbs, once again, slapped the back of the boy's head.

**I know it's REALLY short, but I felt like it needed to be done to give a segway into the next chapter or so. Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**This first part takes place in Israel. I know that it probably was not the best place to go five months after 9/11, but that's what's happening.**

Israel, 2002

Jenny walked into the building.

"Are you Jennifer Shepard?" A man asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"I am Jon Laurent." The man said, "I'm going to be showing you around."

"Do you know who I will be working with?" Jenny asked.

"Mossad." Jon said as he led Jenny into the main building.

D.C., 2002

Ducky heard the door open to autopsy.

"Hello Anthony!" Ducky said.

"Hey," the probie replied, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Is Gibbs always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Hitting people upside the head, yelling at them. Ya know, stuff like that?" Tony asked. Ducky chuckled.

"He learned that from his former boss. The rules though, are his own. Tell me, where did you come from before you came here?"

"Baltimore P.D." Tony said, "I was there for two years till I came here."

**Review! Oh, and tell me if Tony seems slightly girly to you.**


	27. Chapter 27

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I will be gone for the next few days (till Friday evening) so I will not be updating. **

**-Oldmoviewatcher**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yay another chapter! Okay, now read, please, I enjoy reviews muchly!**

Israel, 2002

Jenny stared at her assignment. She had been working in Israel for a good while now, and was learning the language better than what she thought she would.

"Are you ready?" A man asked. She looked up to see a pair of blue eyes looking down at her. Her mind went back to her former partner. She had to shake her head to be reminded who her new partner was, in other words, not Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Yes." She said, "I am."

D.C., 2002

Ducky sat in his living room staring at the letter Jenny had written him. She had told him she was safe and was working hard and may not write for a while. He turned after he heard the sound of the door open.

"Hello Jethro!" Ducky said.

"You got anything?" The agent asked.

"Yes." Ducky said. He relayed his findings to the man.

"What is the matter Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"I can't take much more of this new agent." Gibbs said.

"Anthony? I believe he is hardly a new agent-"

"No, the newest one."

"What is wrong with her?" Ducky asked. Gibbs' cell phone rang. He opened it.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He said. Ducky went back to his work.

"She's a red- head." Ducky heard Gibbs mutter as he walked out the door.

**Review! I have decided for the next few chapters to put only Jenny in this. It will work out better, I think, at least. It won't be like this the rest of the story, I just wanted to deal more on what no one knows about.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Yay another chapter! Okay, now read, please, I enjoy reviews muchly!**

Israel, 2002

Jenny stood behind her partner. Neither one knew what he or she was doing anymore. Their assignment had been almost compromised, and now they didn't know how well their covers would work for them now.

"You good?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?" She said.

"Yep." He replied. Slowly, they made their way away from the building before it blew up. Jenny stood and watched the flames rise higher and higher in the air.

"Come on!" She heard her partner yell, "They'll come after us if we don't hurry!" She stood there one more second. Finally, she felt a hand grab her wrist and drag her away from the blast. She felt something drop from her hand.

"How could they do that!" Jenny asked, or yelled, as they ran.

"It happens all the time. You should be used to it by now." He replied.

"But that girl! She was only a teenager! She had so much more to live for!" Jenny said thinking of the paper the girl had given her.

"Yeah, well, there's nothing we can do about it now." He said. Jenny looked behind her while the building in flames was still in view. She turned around and ran when she saw she was a little bit away from her partner.  
At that same moment, a person looked at the scene with a serene calmness. The person looked down to see a piece of paper lying on the ground and picked it up. After reading it, the paper was put in a pocket and, the person, looking back at the scene, softly chanted a Hebrew prayer.

**Review! **


End file.
